Would You
by Dzuljeta
Summary: The most dreadful of experiences do tend to change a person. But sometimes, it only takes so little to change so much... Ten/Rose
1. Chapter One

_A/N. Fluff, because there is no such thing as too much of it. Only this time, it goes straight to it from the start. Captain Jack, because really… Multi-chapter, Ten/Rose. As for the rating… well. One day. Or… I'd rather not risk it._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Doctor Who**_ **belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

 **Would You**

 **Chapter One**

It was Rose who has heard someone knocking on the TARDIS door… quite persistently. As the ship was and should have been pretty much unnoticeable to the common people, or to ones unaware of its unearthly function, the girl grabbed the nearest piece of clothing – which has happened to be a fluffy dressing-gown – white, not pink – and opened the ship's door, ready for anything. The Doctor swore he would work on fixing the screen… but he never did. According to him, that was only for the better, not spoiling the surprise…

The girl giggled to herself. Her smile has grown, the moment she recognised the figure in front of her.

"Hi, Jack!" She grinned at him sincerely, welcoming his friendly embrace.

The ex-Time Agent returned the grin with equal sincerity, having excitedly noticed exactly how little clothes she was wearing. No, a dressing-gown did not allow one see anything _remotely_ interesting. Jack has swallowed the unuttered cheeky remark, anyway.

"Rosie, love! So good to see you!"

She could see the way his eyes were travelling all the same. "Come in first, yeah?"

Jack looked around the ship. A lot of things inside seemed unchanged… but there were some changes. In the entire atmosphere, first of all.

"It's been a while!" He continued excitedly. "I have heard your Doc has left you? Long ago… But I'm glad, more than glad to know that's not true! How comes you're here, Rosie? Has the alien finally come to his senses?" A vivid gesture accompanied his words. Rose has only rolled her eyes at him. Jack had no idea… Luckily for both the Doctor and herself.

"It has all been a mistake. Rumours, lies and silly misunderstandings. We, the Doctor and I, have _never_ stopped trusting each other," she assured him, her eyes sparkling. "Why won't you stop staring at me?" Rose sounded honestly curious.

 _Damn_. "Well, you are deliciously underdressed, for starters!" He knew she should have been ashamed of himself, but he never was. Surely, a thought about just how much was _under_ has not been a sin?

Rose glared at her friend. That much should have been expected from him. "I have just got out of the shower, thank you very much! And the dressing-gown is in no way revealing," she sighed. Jack could be adorable one second and terribly annoying the other.

"Fine, fine. Just trying to be courteous." With nothing but a shrug having come Rose's way, he decided to get straight to the point. "Is the Doctor anywhere near?"

Rose motioned at the stairs that had not been there before. "He's asleep."

"Still?" The Doctor? Asleep, at this time of day? Fine, eleven in the morning was not incredibly late, not at all for him and a lot of other people he knew, Rosie included. But the Doctor? One having constantly boasted about not needing much sleep? _Hardly any_? Curious. Very much so. The American shrugged, his eyes widening the following moment. "Oh." _Oh!_

"If you say but one word on the subject-"

The smug grin now covered half of his face.

"Okay. Okay! No need to get agitated. But really, it must have taken quite a shag to tire a Time Lord down so badly, eh, Rosie?"

The companion blushed furiously, turning her eyes away from him. As much as she hoped to allow the Doctor sleep for as long as he pleased after quite an _intense_ experience… Rose knew how to calm herself down after yet another almost-death adventure. An hour or more in the bath usually did the trick for her. But not yesterday. It has taken much more than that to forget the sight of creatures, some of them human-like… no matter how far in the future, no matter the distance of the planet from her own… They were all calling for them! Asking for help! Begging for it… Nobody survived.

And when the Doctor returned to the TARDIS, his hand in hers, like always… There were no questions asked. She needed him. He needed her. Neither of them expected this. Not this way. But the Doctor wanted to cure her visibly shaken soul too much as to understand this has resembled the breaking of Gallifrey way too much. But Rose, Rose was not supposed to see… to take part in any of this!

His plan has worked. Just a little too well.

When they were both still only allowing the remainders of pure bliss of their love-making leave them, content and satisfied… In love, but that went without saying… A different thing took place.

 _Doctor!_ A panicked scream could be heard in his mind.

In his mind.

Instead of jumping out of bed in panic, the Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand. _Rose?_ He attempted. Such shocks might have caused many changes in one's mind… Even _those_ , apparently.

The need to rest, sleep… to forget was out of the question all of a sudden.

No, Rose understood. This can't have been yesterday. Not yesterday. A week, a month ago… Or more. It did not matter. Not really. But, having started at the not-yesterday… their mental connection and hence their closeness kept growing… Yesterday included.

* * *

Jack was still standing there, all smugness. If this continued, Rose Tyler would need to award him with what the Tyler women were famous for.

 _Help, Doctor?_ Rose called him softly.

Jack Harkness kept harbouring other ideas. "There… how does it feel to make love to someone as… manly as the Doctor?"

Rose covered her face with her hands. Jack was very possibly unaware of the changes in the Doctor. And the day has begun so nicely…

"He has changed," she muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure of it! It must have meant a lot for him to actually leave his shell!"

Wherever was the Doctor when she needed him?

 _What is it?_

At least the Time Lord was awake enough to respond. Lord praise mental communication.

The Doctor caught her unease then.

 _Put something decent on, yeah?_ She reminded him softly. Ever since their relationship has evolved, and still continued to do so at a miraculous rate, it has never left her mind to keep reminding him the most sensible of things, lest he forgot them, while completely involved in yet another of his brilliant discoveries.

 _Rose? Has something happened?_

As the TARDIS did not warn him about their guest, he could not expect anything remotely dangerous.

 _Jack_ , she sent him.

The Doctor froze mid-step. Surely, he can't have found a way to contact him. By phone, for example. No, he preferred the real deal. Why couldn't he understand… The Doctor has put on his everyday suit with unusual care. He has left his hair in disarray, though, just as _Rose_ liked it.

He has descended the stairs in a hurry. Rose in a dressing gown and slippers was not an utterly surprising sight for him – she would have changed into something soon enough anyway – _Are you completely sure about the clothes, love?_

 _No time. I will ask the TARDIS for something special later._

Jack Harkness kept gaping at the Doctor in disbelief. Then, his eyes travelled to Rose. "Is there something you want to share with me?"

"Mn… no, why? Do you, Doctor?" Her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Jack shook his head. "You two. You should have told me. First, I am left thinking _you_ – he motioned towards Rose – have died. Then, the rumour reaches me you, Doc, have found someone else! Martha, Donna, whoever…"

"Martha and _then_ Donna," the Doctor corrected, never turning his eyes away from Rose.

"How are you coping, Rosie?"

She snorted at him. "Why are you here, in the first place?"

Jack did not answer at once.

* * *

 _A/N. Nothing worthy of_ the _rating. Oh, no. Please, let me know what you think :)  
_


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N. Thank you very much_ _! It's the 13_ _th_ _of March again. Happy 4_ _th_ _anniversary to UF. (Not that any of the group's members would read the story, anyway – it's the rating AND the fandom that frighten them, I'd bet. XD ) Oh, well… The story goes on… Read, enjoy… review? :)_

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _How are you coping, Rosie?"_

 _She snorted at him. "Why are you here, in the first place?"_

 _Jack did not answer at once._

* * *

 **Would You**

 **Chapter Two**

The immortal man grinned at her instead. "Good question, Rosie!"

The Doctor was nowhere as amused. _I think, love-_

 _Men._ Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I'm off to put something _decent_ on," she muttered, only the girl's sparkling eyes giving away her cheerful mood. She was gone from the console room in two seconds.

"Now. What sort of trouble have you got yourself into this time, Captain? It's not often you come to meet me, not without a justifiable reason." The Time Lord tried to hide the fact he was actually quite happy to see him. At least he would finally get to know how much there was the man did not yet have the answers to.

Jack glared at the Doctor, visibly pleased he has finally found an opportunity to do so. Even though the lack of any kind of retaliation from the alien has been unsettling.

"Am I in trouble? You could say so. But I have come to see _Rose_ , first of all. She is my friend, one I thought to have lost, like so many others…" Jack spoke gravely. "You are a friend too, I suppose, Doc. A traitor kind of a friend, sure…"

The Doctor lowered his eyes, having accepted the _epithet_ without objection. "I am sorry. Really sorry." These words were all he could think of, no matter the seriousness of the path their conversation seemed to have suddenly taken. "I never knew this would have such an impact on everyone.

The Captain knew just how much it meant for the Doctor to apologise, however simple the expression. "Just answer me one question, and we'll forget it." Jack Harkness knew just how important it was to let the most painful of the memories go… or lock them away as far in one's mind as possible. He understood first-hand what it meant to live for as long as the Time Lord.

The Doctor stayed silent, knowing what his question was going to be. "Yes?"

"Who is the one to blame for the fact I cannot die? I must know for sure who deserves my vengeance."

The alien froze. This was unexpected. Jack can't have changed so much.

Although, deep in his mind, the Doctor knew the immortal human, assuming the humanity was not entirely gone out of his nature after all this time, did have the right to know.

Words escaped his mouth before he could as much as think about describing the situation to Jack as best as he could. Feelings and the need to protect Rose went before reason at that moment. "If you touch one hair on her head, _Harkness_ -"

Jack backed away. He has only known of the Time Lord wrath from stories, and did not want to experience it first-hand. "I could never. Would never hurt her, no matter what Rosie might have-"

The understanding hit him then. Yes, he remembered now. They have already been talking about this. But too many things have happened afterwards… "Calm down, Doc. I know. I remember it was not her fault."

The Doctor tried to weaken the connection Rose and he have come to share… but the attempt was too sudden and too unexpected. All he got to feel in return was a wave of physical pain in his mind... but their connection remained just as sturdy as ever. _Doctor…_

The girl has been forcibly overtaken by the emotions that weren't hers. He has _promised_ …

 _Rose…_ The apology and longing in his voice has planted but one thought in her mind. She needed to see him and she needed it now. But she was not going to grant Jack the satisfaction of seeing her barely dressed. A plain bright green tee-shirt was what caught her eye at once. If not for the artful symbols on its front, very likely in some form of written Gallifreyan, Rose would have thought it an ordinary piece of clothing. But she had no reason and no need to overthink something as plain as the text on a tee-shirt. She had more important things to think of and was in a hurry to return to the two men now... But something was stopping her.

* * *

The Doctor has calmed down considerably the moment the Captain assured him he remember them having had the conversation some time ago already. He nodded at the human, relieved. The words he has spoken to her, the promises of never leaving her… They were as true now as they were on that fateful night of their seeing worlds shattering before their eyes. He sighed heavily at the memory. Meeting Jack's worried look, he directed his thoughts elsewhere.

 _Rose, sweetheart. Where are you?_

 _Coming._

The Captain ignored their unheard and unseen, yet almost felt mental communication the best he could. He was sure this was not an everyday occurrence.

"Does Rosie know? Of the Bad Wolf incident?" He looked at the Time Lord curiously.

"She does."

"How did she react?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at him. "How do _you_ think?"

Jack knew the answer from the way his posture and the look on his face hardened. "Badly," the human answered his own question.

"She blamed herself and herself only. Cried for days."

"But maybe this was what has made the two of you grow closer at last?"

The Doctor glared at him.

"Not that you haven't been close before!" Jack hurried to correct himself.

"In a way." There was no way the Doctor was going to tell him just how big a change this has eventually brought to their relationship. After days of his tireless efforts to make Rose feel better, she has requested something of him. Not a trip to Jackie. Not a trip to their favourite chippy…

Rose has asked of him to let the TARDIS decide their next destination.

And even after the ship has taken them to _that_ place… To the planet now gone in fire, almost like his home planet, even when crying for days has become weeks… even when it was clear both to her and him that the ship was to blame… Rose still trusted the TARDIS implicitly.

The Doctor could not deny the old girl's intervention has only been for the better in the end. But it was the fair-haired girl he could not stop thinking about. Even if Jack was talking to him, which he probably was…

What was she doing? Where was she? _Rose!_ A trace of panic could be felt in this call. She was taking way too long.

 _The TARDIS is only translating the text on the tee-shirt for me, yeah?_

He exhaled, unable to hide his frustration fully. I _can and will translate everything to you. Come to me, please!_

The Captain shook his head, his imagination working swiftly. "Mental sexual intercourse is, sadly, beyond my capability," he glared. "As long as you two don't travel anywhere without me, _again_ -"

"Go," the Doctor waved his friend away rudely. Wherever was Jack getting these ideas from?

Jack smirked, clearly familiar with all the closest bars and other places, some of them of questionable reputation… and left, the smug grin never leaving his face.

 _Doctor. I am so, so sorry. She refuses to help._ The pink and yellow girl opened the door at last and flew straight into the Doctor's embrace.

 _Love._ "Allow me to see?" He backed away a little bit, so as to see the words, curious.

His face reddened, then became white as chalk in less than a second.

Bloody meddling- He was suddenly out of creative swear-words.

"Go to hell, TARDIS." _Go to hell._

* * *

 _A/N. Just what has just happened? I will tell you. In the next part. Please, share your thoughts!_


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N. As if I could give you something other than that. It's cute, light and fluffy. Hope you all have a lovely Easter_ _!_

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _His face reddened, then became white as chalk in less than a second._

 _Bloody meddling- He was suddenly out of creative swear-words._

" _Go to hell, TARDIS."_ Go to hell.

* * *

 **Would You**

 **Chapter Three**

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose was on alert at once. "Is it about the tee-shirt? I can always change," she assured him. "Never liked the colour, anyway."

"No. No need to do that," he assured her.

Something was still not right. "Is it about the words written?"

He exhaled. "Yes, but I assure you, they don't mean-"

Rose peered at him. "It's all right. If it's something I am not supposed to understand, it is fine. I just hate not knowing." She knew the Doctor was hiding something.

The Time Lord sighed. "The TARDIS is being her annoying, intruding, bothersome self. That's all."

"Why would she give me this particular piece of clothing, then? For _you_ to see?" She could not understand why the old girl would do such a thing. "Why couldn't she just _talk_ to you about it in private?"

He could not fight back a sigh. _Oh, Rose._ "She loves you."

She smiled at the ship. _Thank you, TARDIS._ "I know that, and she knows I love her."

Nothing was going on the way it should have… Now that the Captain was with them, a slow progression was no longer an option.

"I think it's simply… too soon. Much too soon."

"What is?" Rose asked. _Or are you not allowed to say?_

"She is absolutely right, though. I am sorry-" He took her hands into his.

The Doctor's unfinished sentence and the assumption it bore has nearly swept Rose off her feet in shock. "Must it all end like this?"

He exhaled, able to see her through... and smiled at the girl. "Would you like to hear what the writing said first?" All of a sudden, the markings on her tee-shirt were completely gone. _I_ have _promised, after all._

"Yes, please." The only thought on her mind was that this was not, could not be possible. The Doctor could not be leaving her like this. With no explanation, no reason…

Instead of reassuring Rose, he shook his head. _What the TARDIS has been putting into your brilliant little head… forget it._

"But-"

 _Oh, Rose… It's time you let go of those silly fears._

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _Is it something bad?_ Unless the old girl helped him with getting his fingers burnt, it was unlikely for the Doctor to use any sort of… strong words.

"Do _you_ _want_ me to?"

This was surprising. He has become more open with her, more relenting to her wishes – as long as it bore no threat to the planet, obviously – but it surprised her anew every time.

"It doesn't matter, yeah?" Rose could read the tension in his face even without having employed her recently-discovered telepathy skills. She knew it was probably better to leave it… but the Doctor knew her better.

"The writing said- it said-"

Rose blinked.

The Doctor could read the fearful expectation in her eyes. "I am really, really sorry for this, Rose," he wrapped his arms around her. "But I think it would be better for us to-"

The girl gulped. "To go separate ways?" It was only a matter of time, really. A Time Lord could never-

 _No!_ The Doctor's embrace tightened, his eyes wider at atrocity of the idea. "That's not what I meant! Not what the writing said!"

Rose fought the wish to roll her eyes at him. Or to kiss him. Probably both things. _What did it say?_

 _Will you be mine, Rose Tyler?_

Now that was… unexpected.

 _Was this what it said?_

The Doctor shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "Pretty much." The interfering vessel always believed she knew better.

A Time Lady would know. Would probably deny him the request, too. But he did not care one bit about what might have been. He needed to put what it meant for his people in words. To explain. Somehow. Sadly, he could not think of any logical, scientific explanations.

Rose understood the words must have touched some sensitive chords inside him. No matter the exact translation.

 _I_ am _yours. I love you._ "But you know that already, my Doctor." Whatever it was, the Tyler girl was ready for anything.

The Time Lord peered into her questioning eyes. "And I am yours, Rose. Never forget that," he assured. "But even the physical connection we share... the telepathic communication between us… all of these are the most blissful of experiences," he hurried to add, "that was not what the words meant. Not literally-"

This was something even more, then. Rose squeezed his hand encouragingly. _Tell me. Whatever it is that has made you so angry at the ship, it can't be that bad._

The Doctor exhaled. It was now or never. "Remember that night when everything changed between us?"

The companion knew exactly what night he was having in mind. "I could never forget…" Neither the slaughter they had been forced to witness nor the torrent of emotions and feelings that it has led them to an unexpected – albeit secretly hoped-for - new beginning in their relationship.

She would need to be taught… _he_ would need to teach Rose how to push these dreadful memories away. Soon. They were still in a very compromising – no, very _intimate_ position, the Doctor realised. Rose did nothing to actually free herself from his embrace, and the alien could not find the will in himself to do so.

"Why do you remind me of this now? Doctor?"

"I have told you before...On that very night, remember?'

"Yes. I have agreed to it without question." No words were necessary then.

The Doctor inhaled, preparing himself. _Be mine_ bears a much deeper meaning for the Time Lords than it does for humans.

"Oi, Doctor!" Hadn't it been for the Time Lord's pleading look, one she could never resist, Rose would have freed herself from the embrace without a thought. "Trying to make me feel inferior again? I thought we have gone past this long ago?"

"It never works on you," he agreed. _My love._

Rose smiled at him, knowing the alien was determined to let it all out. "It normally used to take decades for my kind to consider taking this step. The benefits, advantages and possible disadvantages for our parts in the Gallifreyan society-"

Rose was suddenly afraid another trip down memory lane was about to begin. It never meant anything remotely good for him.

The Doctor's following words have almost startled her. "But my home planet is no more," he said matter-of-factly. The ones after these did.

"Rose Tyler. Marry me?"

The girl stared at him, unable to think of a word to say. Surely, this had to be some sort of joke? This was almost too much. Nobody joked about these things. Not even Mickey… and certainly not the Doctor!

Rose's expression did not change for much too long. Any reaction was better than no reaction. However hearts-shattering.

"That is... If you're ready? If… if you want?" The Doctor's uncertainty was what has made Rose to believe in his sincerity. Her brown eyes acquired a familiar sparkle. He sent a tentative smile her way.

Rose giggled excitedly, answering his question at last. "To be yours for the entirety of my forever? Yes. I-"

The Doctor kissed her softly then.

 _Was this the reason of keeping me close for all this time?_

The alien shrugged. "Now I must, according to-" he put a lovely, seemingly ordinary ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. What else should she have expected? The Doctor has surely had enough chances to learn it all...

The ring was decorated with circular symbols she knew were Gallifreyan. "What does it say?" It was almost funny. Always the letters. Always the words.

 _Be mine, Rose Tyler. Forever_ , he translated effortlessly. Then, the letters changed in front of her eyes. She gasped. "And now?"

 _I am yours_ , he uttered his beautiful Gallifreyan name, reading the inscription. _Foreve_ r. "Oh. The Captain may be back any time now," the Doctor moved away from the embrace, as if nothing of importance has happened.

* * *

 _A/N. It's almost Easter! I refuse to make any of them go through anything sinister tonight. ;) It's all saved for later. Maybe. Review? :)_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Previously…**_

 _I am yours_ _, he uttered his beautiful Gallifreyan name, reading the inscription. Forever. "Oh. The Captain may be back any time now," the Doctor moved away from the embrace, as if nothing of importance has happened._

* * *

 **Would You**

 **Chapter Four**

"Or not," Rose giggled. "He might be back in a minute or not be back in an hour, is that it?"

"You know what I mean, love. Better safe than sorry."

 _That's not what you mean, either._

"Do you know, Rose Tyler, just how much it takes for a Time Lord to fall for a human?"

 _Not again._

Rose exhaled. "Much more than it took for one like me to fall in love with you?"

 _You were careful. Tried to hide yourself from me,_ the Doctor noted. "You were way too careful not to overstep the mark, even after this new me realised there could never be anyone like you."

 _That was until the TARDIS decided she's had enough?_ Rose guessed, smiling softly.

It has always put a smile on her face to remember the countless ways the clever ship kept pushing them together. Romantic films? Even, on occasion, those bordering on sheer pornography? Romantic dinners in the most unlikely restaurants? Moonlight?

They had been laughing it all off. They could very well live on endless flirting and innuendos. If everyone on their way was thinking they were a couple, so be it.

Until one day, their world of constant laughter was broken. It has only been a day. A dreadful day.

"It's over. Truly and completely over," the Doctor wrapped his arms around her. "I might try to dampen the memories for you. You know, these things happen every day. In different planets, different galaxies, love."

The dark look in the Doctor's eyes has once again reminded Rose he had once experienced it all first-hand.

 _Are you absolutely certain you are able to let go of these thoughts, these memories, at least for a little while? For me? Please?_

 _Yeah,_ he smiled at her, choosing to dismiss the fact Rose has shamelessly managed to somehow turn the tables on him. "I don't even have those nightmares half as often any more," the Doctor reminded her.

Rose smiled at him peacefully. She knew without the Doctor's saying _she_ was the reason why.

"What are we going to do now?" She looked at him expectantly. "Does this… Engagement, betrothal, does it go the same way it is supposed to on Earth?"

"It marks you as the one who has promised to spend her forever with me. I don't think it goes differently in the majority of humanoid societies – although, on-"

"I understand," Rose grinned at him, not sure she was ready to listen to him babbling about some planet she has had yet to visit. Having seen the sombre shade in his eyes after he was reminded of his planet, she did not want to cause him any unnecessary pain.

* * *

Luckily, the one capable to cause all sorts of distractions has returned to them then.

"Hello, sweethearts!" Jack greeted them with a smirk. "Have had enough time for yourselves, I hope?"

The murderous glare on the Doctor's face has answered his question.

"No need to be so grumpy," he winked at Rose. "I am only here because I feel you two needed company. Can lock myself in the TARDIS media room with some videos of alien porn for hours," Jack smirked, seeing the Doctor's face change colour. Whether it was because of shame, amusement or fury did not matter.

"I have told you to get rid of these," he glared at him.

"Correction – the other you has," he eyed the Doctor smugly. "I don't think you would mind me taking care of my needs in whatever way I fancy! Besides, some of these mermaids can be bloody sexy!"

"They would kill you the moment they saw you!"

Jack exhaled. "Tough, Doc!"

Rose's lips curled into an involuntary grin. That was _not_ something to smile about, she knew. However, the days, weeks spent with the Doctor working on making her let go of the guilt have eventually done its job.

The Captain saw the amusement on Rose's face and was convinced he was on the right path. "Or do you mean, Doctor, hat those mind-blowingly sexy creatures would try to lure me into fucking them first? I'm game!"

"I'd rather you just did whatever you pleased to them inside your head, idiot," he grunted.

"Deal! I'm locking myself up inside the media room," he smirked, pleased. "If it bothers you that much, I might put my headphones on. As far as I can tell, you two need no such trivial things," Jacked grinned at the couple. All the Doctor did was glare at him in return.

Jack sent them a knowing look and closed the door silently after himself.

* * *

 _Am I the only one frightened of leaving him alone in a room?_

"I think so," Rose grinned at him. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he is expecting something from us," she sighed.

"I am _not_ going to-"

"Jack's our _friend_ , silly. All that could happen is him teasing us about not getting intimate with him present aboard."

"Surely, he understands we won't, right?"

"Mhm," Rose nodded.

* * *

It seemed Jack Harkness has thought of something else he needed from the Doctor.

"We need to talk, the Doctor and I," the immortal man eyed Rose pleadingly. "Personal matters," he winked at the girl.

 _Wow_ , she mouthed, greatly amused. "Is there something I don't know, Doctor?"

The Time Lord shrugged at his young fiancée hopelessly. _No idea!_

"Take good care of him," Rose eyed the Captain hopefully. "I have my own _personal matters_ to attend to," she threatened both men. "And I do _not_ want to be disturbed, you hear?"

Jack Harkness was both intrigued and curious all of a sudden. "Where the heck has she gone? To shower, _again_?" Jack blinked, hearing the bathroom door close. It was still only hours since- If anything, Jack's creative imagination could never run out of curious options when it came _juicy_ things. "No, let me guess, you two have managed to lose control and sense of time while giving in to some wild cravings?"

"Fuck you, Harkness," the Doctor grunted.

Jack ignored him completely, choosing not to remark on this. At least, he has had the alien's attention now.

"Let's be serious for a while," the conman spoke gravely. "I dare hope beyond hope you have _not_ impregnated our Rosie during one of your sexual healing sessions?"

 _What? What?!_

" _Our_ Rose?" The Doctor sent Jack a murderous glare.

The Captain did not as much as bat an eye. "I honestly hope you haven't." Rose Tyler has become very dear to him, Jack was not afraid to admit it.

The Doctor smiled at Jack with understanding, glad the one truly caring about his loved one was not Jackie Tyler.

* * *

 _A/N. The story's end isn't far now, I think. Reviews keep my muse going.  
_


	5. Chapter Five

**Previously...**

 _Rose Tyler has become very dear to him, Jack was not afraid to admit it._

 _The Doctor smiled at Jack with understanding, glad the one truly caring about his loved one was not Jackie Tyler._

* * *

 **Would You**

 **Chapter Five**

"Since when do you care about Rose so much?" The Doctor could not help himself.

"Is 'since the first moment I saw her' an acceptable answer?"

The alien glared at him."No."

Jack grinned at him. "Thought so. You'll have to live with it, I'm afraid."

No response came, as the Gallifreyan preferred to look deeply insulted.

The immortal human knew better than to take his behaviour for granted.

"You know I'd prefer having Rosie with us right now, yeah? It seems to me you are trying to pretend you can still behave and look as grumpy as your previous self. There's no need for it, Doc! I have only come here to see how the two of you were doing! And to finally go on some alien adventures with the two of you again, of course!"

Jack Harkness thought it best to speak openly. "Surely, there are a lot of adventures I would have liked to be a part of that I'd missed?"

"Several, yes," the Doctor grinned at the Captain at last. "In fact, I am glad you weren't a part of those. The creatures I'm having in mind would have preferred spending some fruitful time with you to the casual planet-wide negotiations I have forced them to attend. "Luckily, it was successful.

"Were they pretty? Those creatures?"

"It depends. Knowing you – they were gorgeous."

"Sexy?"

The Time Lord's eyes widened mockingly. "You would have loved them. They looked very... Dare I say it... Willing?"

The Captain smirked at him. "It's just my luck! Were they trying to seduce you, or?"

"They were much more interested in Rose," he sighed heavily. "I don't know how we'd escaped the lot," he exhaled. "Managing to successfully talk them out of war is one thing I'm exceptionally good at," the Doctor eyed him smugly.

* * *

Rose has returned. "He's oversimplifying things, Jack. It was ugly trying to fight the eager females off him."

"So that's what you were doing? I thought you were helping me in the negotiations?"

"More like saving you from them!"

"I thought these beings were all for seducing _you_?"

Jack cleared his throat. These two were incurable.

"I see some experienced touch would have truly helped in the matter. I can't see how you could have convinced _anyone_ to sign a peace treaty, especially if you had been behaving so, so-" He burst out laughing.

"What?" The two chorused.

"You guys are truly in need of some company," Jack winked at them knowingly. "Even shagging twenty-four/seven can't substitute for-"

The couple were silent, gaping at him in disbelief.

 _Ooooh._ "Fine, this was a lie! You can do whatever you want, for as long as you want," he smirked at them. "With as many people as you want!"

"No. Promise me you won't go around looking for attractive aliens to expand your sexual knowledge with lest we choose to allow you accompany us!"

The Doctor knew Jack was reasonable enough not to try it right away, but it was always better to stay on the safe side.

"Deal. But you'll need to point me towards someone to spend time with once you two get married. Promise?"

Rose blinked at him. He eyed the ring on her finger meaningfully. "I have seen many couples as uncomfortable about keeping secrets as you two," Jack noted. _And as unable._

The fair companion grinned at him. Of course. Who knew how many species Jack had met, how many occassions he had witnessed... Time could be a treacherous thing.

"You aren't even trying to hide it from me, Rosie! Congratulations!"

The human looked at the Doctor gravely then. "Same goes to you. Remember my words!"

Rose hated being left behind. "What is it I don't know?"

The Time Lord glared at Jack. "Nothing. He is worried I might-"

"Hey! Since you two are getting married, anyway, that question is no longer a problem! I'm sure I could cope with some tiny people without problems!"

The blonde backed away, feeling hurt and insulted. "Are you-"

It was the Captain's turn to avoid her eyes. "I don't mean it's going to happen any time soon!"

"We're not planning any babies!"

The Doctor patted her on the shoulder. "Neither am I," he assured her.

Jack Harkness nodded, thoughtful. He would have dismissed the idea of Rose falling pregnant right away, had the Doctor not reacted to the idea so wildly.

"This is just an idea, don't get all upset! Humans tend to, eventually. Since the Doctor here is very much not human..."

Rose shook her head, frustrated, sensing Jack was fishing for some sensitive information. "This is very much not your business."

He eyed the girl curiously. "I know! But _could_ you, in theory?"

She sent the Doctor a pleading look. _Make him shut up!_

He nodded at her. "Rose is human. I am not. Exceptions to the rule no not exist. Accidents don't happen."

Jack backed away, being proven once again that this Doctor could be just as terrifying as the one in leather. Just a look was more than enough.

"Understood. Do you two want something?"

"Silence would be enough, thank you." The Time Lord glared at the Captain for good measure.

"Rosie? What do you say?" Jack knew it was best for him to leave the couple by themselves right away, but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm tired. I can't think straight," she spoke, hoping it sounded that way.

Jack Harkness shrugged.

"Strange. Thought you'd be all jumpy and excited, wanting to shag your husband-to-be for hours?"

"A snog, perhaps two is the most I could give him right now."

 _Rose!_

The Time Lord gaped at her, only the sparkle in her eyes reassuring him differently.

"Seriously, I am knackered. Go have these conversations with somebody else, yeah?"

She was trying her best to get the persistent immortal man away, only sighing in relief once he has left for the media room once more.

* * *

 _A/N. The continuation of the chapter and, eventually, the ones to be posted there in the future can easily be found on_ **ao3** _._


End file.
